


Ice Cream & Wine

by vrnties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrnties/pseuds/vrnties
Summary: the taste is so sweet and cold but later you'll be dazed by a drink
Relationships: Floch Forster & Reader, Floch Forster/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Ice Cream & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> takes a year prior on the raid of liberio, small angst at the end. this is my first time writing fanfic but i hope you enjoy anyways.

The outside world, it was cruel but yet so damn beautiful. Who knew from being on an isolated island you soon learned you were hated by the rest of the world for what your ancestors did, it was hard, but you knew it wasn’t your fault. Titans came from enemies across the ocean, they were originally Eldian people inhabited in Marley, they were punished for committing such ‘heinous’ acts that their punishment was to live as pure titans for life on Paradis Island. The island where people lived behind the walls.

It was the first time in your life you would be stepping out the island and enter into enemy territory with the rest of the Survey Corps. You were confused but yet excited, you had to try your best to act normal or your cover will be revealed as the devils from Paradis Island. There was many news as there was carriage working without a horse on it own. Hange of course decided to make things somewhat embarrassing by greeting the so-called car as if it was some sort of animal, Jean responded by being all embarrassed and told you and Armin to act like you didn’t know them, you laughed it was sort of adorable to see Jean humiliated.

Another your comrades of course stood aside observing the scenery, he didn’t really blend in with the crowd as he had auburn hair, so it wasn’t too hard to spot him, you ran up the male to let him know to not stay to far back or else he’ll be left behind.

“Floch stay close together with us or else you’ll be lost!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways why are we here again?”

“We were invited by Ms. Kiyomi to meet with her, did you forget already?”

“Oh right, but why on Marley? Couldn’t she have invited us to Hizuru instead?”

“I’m not quite sure how to answer that, but either ways it’s not best to talk about it or someone will hear our conversation as we’ll blow our own covers and get beat to death.”

Floch nodded and agreed to stop the conversation, this was for both of your own safety, no it was for the people of Paradis safety. The two of you hurried back into the group to avoid separation, as you came together Armin was giving out a frozen substance on top of a what looks like a pastry. It was suspicious as you’ve never seen such a food like this inside the walls, you were hesitant at first but once your lips reached it was sweet like candy, but yet so cold. It was like heaven, the others were surprised how cold the sweet was, meanwhile Floch hadn’t tasted it.

“You’re not trying it?” you asked

“I’m kind of suspicious, I’m not really the type to try things out immediately.”

“Just try it before it’ll melt onto your jacket.”

You stand corrected, the frozen substance was already starting to melt on to his clothing, he quickly pulled out a handkerchief to clean up it up before it got sticky.

“C’mon Floch just try it, a small taste won’t hurt.” You smiled, Floch sighed and finally bit down on the frozen desert, he soon looked at you with a strange look on his face.

“Why the hell is it so cold!?” He complained, his hand onto his head as it seemed that the frozen cream had frozen his brain.

“You’re not supposed to bite the whole thing idiot!”

Floch rolled his eyes and continued to clean the remaining of the frozen substance off his coat. You can tell he didn’t really taste dessert as the coldness overpowered the taste, you still had some left and wanted to offer some to Floch. He deserved to have some fun too.

“Here, Floch why don’t you try some of mine?”

“Huh why? I’ve already tasted mine and it was bitterly cold, trying yours wouldn’t really make a difference.”

“Taste it, mine still has some sweet left. If you don’t really try it, you’ll never enjoy it in the future.”

You passed your cone of ice to the auburn-colored hair male, he was hesitant at first as he already suffered from his first brain freeze minutes ago. His lips slightly touch the white frozen ice, and he looks back at you with a blush.

“It tastes… good”

“See I told you, if you haven’t had bit down all of your cone you wouldn’t had suffered from a brain freeze.” He chuckled at your response.

“Um, Can I have it?”

“Sure, I mean I’m not really a huge sweets type of person so go ahead”

“Thank you, Y/N.” Floch smiled, was he really smiling? It was like almost you’ve never seen him truly smile.

“Hey brats stop flirting, we’re going to be late to the meeting if you don’t hurry.” Levi spoke, he clearly had enough of this 'flirtation'. 

You felt your face burn, it was either from embarrassment or you were starting to have feelings for your fellow comrade, feelings over sharing a frozen dessert? It felt stupid but did the people outside the walls ever started to have romantic feelings for each other over this frozen dessert?

“Let’s go Y/N or we’ll be late, oh yeah I forgot to mention Armin told me that this frozen dessert is called ‘ice cream’, we should try and bring some back to Paradis. I’ll bet Louise will like it too, as well the new recruits.”

“Y-yeah I guess so too.”

\- × -

The meeting went surprising well with Kiyomi, despite the fact Eren went suddenly missing which worried Mikasa very much. Luckily, he was found near tents that refugees lived in, As the group found Eren he led you and the rest inside a tent where a family invited the group for dinner. The food looked amazing, a food you’ve never seen before, but it looked tasty from the sight of it. There stood cups of what seemed like a violet-colored beverage, you drank from the cup, at first a burning sensation started on your tongue as this was your first time drinking anything alcoholic, you and rest began to drank more and more before losing yourself to the strong beverage. Connie and Jean brought more bottles of alcohol, Armin and Mikasa laughed away, meanwhile Sasha of course hurled at the amount of alcohol she had. You were totally drunk, your head laid on Floch’s shoulder who he seemed unaffected despite the amount of alcohol he had drunk.

As time continued to pass by you and Floch would be asleep in each other’s arms, drunk. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin slept together meanwhile Jean was unaffected at the fact that Eren’s leg was on top of his neck. Time will know how your youths would last, but later you would understand it wouldn’t as Floch’s dead body laid there in the hanger, while Eren terrorized the world. 


End file.
